Nickname
by EmmaD14
Summary: Cameron gets laughed at for having a 'boy' name so her dad helps her find a nickname. ONE-SHOT.


Nickname

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

Cameron stormed into the house with a scowl on her face, her father knew she wasn't happy and he was kind of afraid to ask her what was wrong. Little girls can kick quite hard when they are angry. She had been playing outside with some of the kids around the neighbourhood.

Matt realised he was going to have to ask her what was wrong, because she hadn't moved for five minutes and he was a little bit worried.

'What's wrong, sweetie?' she looked up at him and her face silenced him. God, that girl was scary.

After another five minutes Matt thought he ought to try again, he thought he should give her a peace offering. He found some M&M's and held his hand in front of him as he walked closer to his daughter.

'Come on, tell me what's wrong?' she looked at him again but her eyes zoned in on the M&M's in front of her. She took the sweets. That should soften her up and maybe she wouldn't kick him.

'Come on, what's wrong, sweetie?' she looked at him, yet again, but she did actually look like she was thinking about answering the question. She finished her M she still looked angry and upset, more angry than upset though.

'A new kid moved in, down the road, and he's called Cameron!' she looked at her dad hoping to see him be as outraged as she was but he just looked confused. He didn't understand why this was so upsetting to her, but he wish he did as it looked like she was going to kick him.

'And this is bad because…' Matt asked slowly in fear of his life.

'Well, everyone was laughing because I had a boy's name' she looked at him waiting for him to be angry like her, but he still didn't get angry.

'Well really they should laugh at him for having a girl's name' he smiled at her hoping to make her laugh, but it didn't work and she looked even angrier. He really needed Rachel to come home from work to help him out right now.

'Daddy, stop messing around! This is really important!' she shouted at him and started to storm out of the living room.

'Wait, sweetie, I'm sorry. Come here and I'll help you sort this out, okay?' she turned around and nodded. They both sat down on the sofa and started to think of a way to stop everyone making fun of her for having a boy's name.

'Okay, we could just change my name. Would you and mummy be okay with that?' she looked expectantly at me, but he shook his head.

'How about you just ignore them?'

'Seriously, that's your idea, how did you become a spy?' Well that didn't hurt his pride and ego a bit.

'Okay, I've got it. How about we just call you by a nickname or something?' she looked at him like she was about to shout at him, and most likely kick him, but then she stopped and smiled.

'That's a great idea daddy' she hugged him. 'Now think of a cool nickname!' she screeched at him.

'Ummm… spy?' she looked at him like he was crazy, 'Ninja?' her look was downright scary, 'Scary kid?' her look said stop now before I kill you. 'Okay, so none of them', she was not amused.

They sat there for another ten minutes while Matt gave her nicknames and she nearly murdered him. 'Okay, I give up' she said, and she looked like she was going to either kick him in the shins or cry.

'Hey now, come on don't give up. Come on I will go and get some sweets okay, Cammie?'

'Okay' she smiled, 'WAIT… what did you just call me?' she l stood up.

'Ummm… Cammie?' It took a second but they both looked at each other and started to smile.

'That can be my nickname, Cammie, I like it. And you can call me Cam. Those are totally girl names!' she continued to smile, 'Thanks daddy' she hugged him and started jumping up and down as only a little girl can.

After, the newly named, 'Cammie' had calmed down and gone to all the kids in the neighbourhood to tell them her new nickname. It was almost time for bed and Rachel walked in to find her husband asleep on the sofa with her daughter sat in front of him entranced by whatever was on the TV.

'Mummy, I missed you!' Cammie jumped into her mother's arms.

'I missed you too, Cameron'

'My name is Cammie or Cam now mummy, not Cameron!' Cammie told her mother with a frim but excited voice.

'Okay, kiddo' Rachel smiled down at her daughter, not even questioning the craziness of the statement made.

'It's still came Cameron if she steals my sweets again!' said the sleepy voice of Rachel's husband, which made Cammie and Rachel laugh and giggle.

'I don't think I even want to know what happened today' Rachel tickled her daughter and gave her a kiss.


End file.
